


Big Talk

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean and Cas move into the post-hunting phase of the rest of their lives together.Prompt: Romantic movie kissBTW please leave kudos and/or comments if you are reading! I am struggling like crazy to make it to the end of this challenge!!





	Big Talk

When it finally happens, when Dean and Cas finally step over that line together from _friends_ to _more_ , it's soft. It's not a big romantic movie kiss in the pouring rain. It's not _yet another_ last-minute deathbed confession of love. It's careful, and deliberate, and thoughtful, and perfect.

Their love story starts with a bang, with sigils and sparks and wings and a knife to the heart. (Well, it starts in Hell, but only one of them remembers that clearly, so that will forever be just a prelude.) Their story goes on for a decade, then a decade and a half, and it's all eye-sex and maybes and _Hello_ and then _Goodbye_ , lather and rinse and repeat. They kill for each other. They die for each other. They return from death for each other. (You know, the way any pair of best buds would do...)

But one day, after all the apocalypses have been canceled and the trials have been bypassed and whatever gates were gonna need to close have been closed up nice and tight, Dean wakes up, alone in his bed for the last morning, and thinks, _We've got time_.

Because that's all that was ever standing in their way, really. Time. They never got the space to breathe, to think, to actually talk to each other. The chance to let what's always been between them finally bloom without crises or interruptions.

So now the true last battle has been fought. They've patched up the Bunker, the Impala, themselves. They're looking ahead, to overflowing armfuls of hours that they can choose to spend however they like. Dean decides to choose to spend an hour making pancakes for his family.

No one else is awake yet as he pulls ingredients onto the kitchen counter. By the time he's flipping the last set of fluffy cakes off of the hot griddle, all of the people he loves best are sitting around the table, eager to dig in. They enjoy a hearty meal together, and the conversation is surprisingly bright for the hour of the day. Afterwards, Dean asks Cas to help him clean up.

Dean washes, Cas dries. They stand close at the sink, elbows brushing as they work. And as they work, they talk. After the dishes are done and the counter is clean, Cas makes a fresh pot of coffee, and they sit side by side at the kitchen table, and they talk. After the coffee's gone, they get in the Impala and they go for a long drive, and they talk. Around noon, they stop at a diner about 200 miles away where they get lunch, and they talk. They take their slices of pie to go, and they drive to a community garden nearby where they park and watch the bees, and talk.

They talk it all out – their past, their present, their future. They share their fears, and their hopes. They clear up old misunderstandings and they hash out fresh plans.

And after they're finally done talking, when they're both on the same sweet page about everything, they kiss. They kiss, and they touch, and they hold each other close. It's the culmination of years of want, the satiation of a decade and a half of hunger. 

They don't make love in the Impala, although Dean whispers some exciting ideas for another day into Cas's ear. They want their first time together to happen at home.

When they get back to the Bunker, Cas moves his few possessions into Dean's room. They find Sam and Jack, and if their clasped hands didn't make their leveled-up relationship status clear, their matching lovesick grins would do the trick. There doesn't need to be much discussion of their news, just hugs all around and teasing goodnights. 

And then they're in their bed together, in their room, in their home. There's skin on skin, and sighs, and moans, and so much love. And Dean never wakes up alone in his bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a sequel of sorts! Click Next Work below, or go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630727)!
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184482039496/april-27-transition-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
